Always with you
by HeavenlySent0512
Summary: ON HIATUS It's a really good story... Read and Find out
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away ...sob

Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic so please review and hopefully you guys would love it!

REVIEW!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Chihiro, promise me you won't look back", he said as he led down the _

_gravel stones and back to the green landscape she saw before. He suddenly _

_stopped and gazed at the lady standing next to him, he held her. Her chocolate _

_brown hair played around his face as he haled in her sweet fragrante._

_" I promise...", she spoke quietly and unsure of not wanting to let go of the _

_spirit. He finally released her and stepped aside. Chihiro slowly stepped down _

_the stones and was suddenly yanked back to her beloved's arm. She gazed into _

_his emerald eyes sharing the same passions as her sapphire eyes... they were _

_in love. Without any signs, his lips touched hers, for a moment, time somehow _

_slowed for them to realize they were meant to be together._

_'' We'll see each other again... I promise...", he vowed as time comes for _

_her to decline the spirit world. He could see her soft milky face suddenly turned _

_bright pink as a tear rolled down her sheeck. She turned facing the path she _

_must take to go back home and slighty rotates her head to look at the person _

_she loves._

_" I'll miss you... Haku", Chihiro uttered and she smiled at him. His _

_midnight blue hair swiftly swish to his face, as the wind calmed, Chihiro could _

_see his charming face smiling back at her._

_" And besides... you promised", Chihiro added and once again gazed _

_back to the path to exit the spirit world. She skipped all the way through the dark _

_tunnel that she and her parents have gone through once before. As she exited _

_the tunnel; her parents greeted her, asking where she has been._

_" Some where magical...", she replied quietly. Chihiro knew her parents _

_wouldn't hear her and that's a good thing. Finally, she could look back at the _

_tunnel and realized that maybe it was all a dream, but it was too real for her to _

_be a dream. She stared at the dingy tunnel and the paper machae house. She _

_heard it moaned and was convinced that it must've been real, and she decided _

_to wait for her beloved, Haku, to go and find her. Chihiro heard her mother _

_calling her, and as she turned and ran her lavender hair lustered in the afternoon _

_sun._


	2. The Accident

It has been 6 years after the accident happened. I was around 11 years of age when that misfortunate day occurred. I remembered when my father carried me in his arms all the way to the hospital. My parents cried as they waited for the results; whether if I'll live or die. The doctor said the fall I took nearly broke my skull in two, that I was lucky to even be breathing that moment. They've talked nearly about 2 hours, and I can still hear my mother's sobs as she listened to what the doctor's explanation.

"Your daughter, is very lucky to be alive... if someone come here with the same condition, they would likely be dead before I get my hands on them...", he paused, then added, " It seems like your daughter have a guardian angel..."  
He spoke so quietly as if scared I'll be disturbed by the sound of his vibrating voice.

A guardian angel, I thought and suddenly felt a warm embrace. I returned the embrace and did not let go, nor open my eyes.

"Chihiro...", I heard someone say, but still I stood my ground and did not let go. The person's voice reminded me of someone I've love; then out of curiosity I snapped my eyes open and there I saw emerald green eyes staring warmly at me. It was him, I cried and held him more tightly. He had saved me from my fall and here he is in here in the hospital...are we even in the hospital?  
I looked around the surroundings we were at. It was a sparkling blue ocean..or was it a river, and on top of that we were floating above it.

"Ha..", I said; then I stopped. I can't talk! I panicked, why the hell can't i talk? He must have seen my expression because he made me look into his eyes.

"Don't worry... you're okay...apparently you can only talk to me in your mind", he whispered to me that sent shivers throughout my body. He gave me another warm hug and did not let go and I did the same.

I allowed time to pass-by and we just held each other lovingly. The wind blew a few times in our way, I got a whiff of fresh air. I scanned the surroundings again and i thought this must be river. The river shimmer below us in the morning sun.

"Chihiro, I don't want to lose...", he spoke, and finally let me free from that 'I'll-never-let-you-go-hug' and looked at my sapphire eyes. I'll never let that happen... I'll be here now and forever, I thought. I hoped that he heard what I have said...or thought.

"It's a shame that I could not always be there when you are in trouble", he responded. Then added, "I promise... we'll see each other again". I gasped as he put his lips onto mines. The coldness of our kiss ended everything. "Haku...", I uttered as i fell in a deep sleep that'll change my life here and out.

I was 11 years of age when that misfortunate accident happen, and my guardian angel was the one who saved me from death itself.

"Hi my name is Chihiro and I am 16 years old. I would say I am very stubborn, and curious", I told my non-interested classmates. They clapped, but i felt they weren't really clapping...was that a pity clap. I don't really want to know. This was my third year in high school and still hating it. everyone seems so distant from me, Am I so strange that no one even bothers to know who i am? Or at least acknowledge that i exist, and living a miserable life, am I that strange?

Maybe I am.., I thought. I look at myself as a weirdo, with no friends and someone who doesn't have a life. Wait... that isn't entirely true... umm the no friends part, i do have one. Her name is Chise and she's my loyal and only friend in the entire world. I met her when i moved into this town. Chise is not really a weirdo, she used to be in the "in-group" until she became my friend; then her so-friends dumped her. I don't really understand why she would be friends with the likes of me.

Chise is so pretty compare to me; she has this perfectly tanned skin, long skinny legs, shoulder-length ebony hair, and her face is to die for. But me I have... I would say an "okay" appearance. I am not short or tall, I am just right; i have this long chocolate brown hair pass my bra-strap. I do have curves in the right places and i grew all in the right places. I guess that working out thing paid off. I smirked at that thought. My face isn't really to die for but its alright, I have milky soft skin all throughout my body. And my face is like, I would say a porcelain doll. Every now and then you'll se me with a scarlet cheek, I blushed easily.

As I thought about my appearance, i am not really bad looking, but why is it that I have not been asked out or have lots of friend? It seems like I don't belong in this place... I got frustrated at my self and then i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and it was Chise's bubbly self.

"What's up Chihiro... are you thinking hard again?", she poked my temple and smiled.

"Yeah, what of it", I countered as I walked pass her, she followed and I knew she would. She always knows when I'm bothered.

"What's wrong now... you know i was just kidding", she said. Then she pull me into a stop and twirl me around. She's a few inches taller than me. "Chihiro... are you mad at me... I'm sorry okay... I'm sorry", Chise apologized. She always apologizes even when it's not her fault.

Chise hugged me in the middle of the hallway. The hallway was pretty dim and cold. Freaking school can't even afford their own electric system, I thought.

"Chise...what are you apologizing for... I am suppose to be that one saying that", I said now feeling guilty. We stood in the middle of the hallway getting all warmed up, until someone told us to go get a room. We both blushed at that comment, were we that closed?

"Forgive me..", i said as i looked at Chise who nodded. We walked together when school ended then parted our ways.


	3. Bad News

In the middle of the night, I woke up sweating. I dreamed about a strange place and the people... are they people? I wouldn't know and a strange boy who keeps calling my name... " Haku...", I murmured, as I lie back to bed and fell back to sleep.

"Chihiro...hey Chihiro...", I heard someone say behind me. I was walking down the street, the place where my parents and I live on top of a mountain and below it, there's a forest... It's really weird. My parents never wanted me to go near that forest, apparently they said there are some supernatural things happening there. I don't believe in that stuff; supernatural or not, I think it's full of crap. But I do get curious and then something made me stop when I reached the bottom of the streets.

I felt the wind tugging at my uniform, it made me turn full 180 degrees. As I faced the pine green forest, the wind then started to push me towards it. I saw a path that was in front of me now. The path was full of dirt and stones, and it seems like it hasn't been used in ages. All of a sudden, I heard a calming voice calling my name. It was a voice I've never heard in my life.

" Hey Chihiro!", someone shouted. I jumped a little and turned to see who it was. And yeah, it's none other than Chise.

" Chise...good morning", I said. She was panting as she waved 'hi' at me.

" Why did you made me chase you all the way here?", she complained. I looked at her confused, what was she talking about? And where did the wind go?

"Sorry... but when you got here.. did you felt the wind pushing you?'', I asked out of curiosity. She shrugged, she didn't feel any wind or what so ever.  
After that little confusion, Chise and I walked along the street walk.

We walked quietly as we arrived to school. Chise broke the silence.  
"Chihiro... something is bothering you... you know you could tell me... I'll try to help...", she observed my eyes and saw desperation.

Chise, she knew me since that terrible accident. I twisted her and she never let me down. I needed to tell her about my dream, about that forest calling me, and about that strange boy. I decide to tell her everything when school ended... unfortunately... I'll never had a chance to tell her anything.

The principle had summoned me that day. He asks it was an emergency, this never happened and I was scared to death to find out what happened. I knocked quietly at the bronze office door. The principal told me to come in and offered me to sit down. I didn't... I want to know what has happened now.

" Please sir... what is it that is so urgent...?", as I struggled to get those words out. I don't want to know, I thought to myself. I prayed and prayed that nothing serious had happened. When the principal started talking, I felt a tear trickle down my rosy cheek.

"Your mother... got a heart attack and well... when your father found out, he rushed your mother to the hospital, but... I'm sorry to say that your mother is-", I interrupted him arguing out of his office. I ran out of school and went running all the way to the hospital. How could that old principal talk so calmly about that? I hate him! I hate them all. Those phonies.. pretending they care. As my tears flow freely from either side, I couldn't believe what was happening. I sprint all the way through the hallway, entered to her room and quickly got a hold of my mother.

" Doctor, is my mother...", I was crying. I can't look at my mother's frail body. I couldn't set how this happened. How can I? She was so cheerful when I left the house. Same old, same old... but now... my mom. I tiptoed towards my mother and when I reached her bed, I let myself cry.

I was so loud. I couldn't help it, but this was too much for me. I felt a hand touched my face. I looked, it was my mother; she frailly smiled at me, she is so pale and sickly looking.

"Mom... I", I said between hiccups. She cupped my cheeks and said,  
" Chihiro... I'm very sorry to say this, but... you were such a burden when that accident occurred", she muttered. I have to lean in near on what my mother was saying, and at that moment, I've wished the floor would open up and disappear through it as I heard her words.

" All the money that your father and I saved up...gone... and for what?", my mother continued, she was staring at the ceiling. And as for me, my tears kept falling harder and harder as every word she had said to me.

" Tell me, how could you fall out of the backyard and rolled down the hill and still manage to breathe at ease? You could have done us a favor... and die there.", she said, sadly. I was so confuse of hearing any hint of hatred in her voice. So where all this is coming from? But when she turned to face me, I could see an angry expression on her face and went to her eyes that shows no love or the eyes of a mother I once knew.

" I was the first to see you in your bloody state and I was going to leave, but your father... he held you and cried. I told him you're dead, but he wouldn't admit it. So he carried you all the way to the hospital...", she stopped and once again stared at the ceiling.  
Then I thought to myself how I don't want to hear anymore of her ridicules. Every word coming out from my mother was painful and regretting. My head was hurting and I could feel that it may split in two. I have a major headache and my agitated mother continued to torment me with her story while I try to balance myself.

" Did you know I cried when I found out that you forgot everything? Your father paid the doctor with all the money we have just to get you back to normal... the doctor accept, and he let you go 2 months early. He said you're okay... and we never saw that bastard doctor again...", my mom babbled on.

What are you talking about? What is with this freaking headache? I actually started to cry a lot harder. My eyes stings from all the tears that just keep rolling out. I swear my eyes are puffy and red. My mother's reaction haven't changed at all with apathy, as I cried out, she kept going with her stories while I sat on the damn cold floor, mourning.

" Normal... that's what your father and I hoped for... but... that is not normal...", she once again paused and looked at me with promising death on her eyes. I could feel her starring, so slightly pushed my head up and returned her glared. The emotions that I was feeling reflects through my eyes; sympathy, passion, and love.

" I wanted to love you... but you were not the daughter... I once knew...", she stated. And this time I could see her eyes welling up tears that's threatening to roll down, and it did.

I wanted to hug her, but my legs fail to respond, and my head starts throbbing like crazy. I screamed in pain, as I started to roll around the floor. My head feels like it's going to explode. Again, it settles down and I lie there on the floor with a dirty face and eyes puffy as ever staring at my mom who was crying looking straight at me. And I felt it again, I hold onto my head as if I was trying to conceal the pain inside.

" Chihiro... you don't belong here...", she added; I could not hear a hint of love and concerns on her voice. As I look up to see my dying mother; I felt a sharp pain on both my temples and my eyes clouded. I couldn't see her one last time; as the room turned instantly to darkness. I could feel my weight slam into the dirty cold floor. I was engulfed within the abyss of pain and misery by total darkness.

When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed, I had a bandaged on my head. I don't know how I got here and who paid, but one certain thing though; it ain't my dad... I did not asked about my mother, for I already knew the answer.

It was dark and gloomy when my mother died; her death was cause by a heart failure... The doctors said they can't do anything... That's bull shit! They can't do anything because there wasn't any money on her or my father, it is all because of me... One thing is certain, I don't belong here, and my mother made me realize that.


End file.
